Tamaki's Bride To Be
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Sensaina Bara, daughter of the third richest man in the world, is thrown into an arranged marriage with our favorite blond haired idiot and is completely against it. Why her?Why does the president of the black magic club confess to her every day?T/OC/Neko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Miss Bara? Miss Bara where are you? your father requests your presence!" sighing softly, I closed the book I held gently in my hands, and asked in my emotionless voice "Yes Sally?" my servant bustled up to me in a flustered rush, and told me with her cheeks flushed "I was running around the entire mansion looking for you!" rolling my eyes internally, I kept my face a mask of blank emotion and responded "Perhaps you should have checked where I spend most of my time perhaps? That would be the first place you would look. Now, where is my father located?" my servant blushed with embarrassment at her folly, and told me "In his office madam." I inclined my head in thanks, and then stood up from my spot by the window in my large library. Handing her my book 'great expectations' by Charles Dickens, I walked past her and through the halls of my family's mansion. Arriving in front of my father's study quit quickly, considering it was just down the hall from the library, I knocked softly twice, then entered when my father's deep and commanding voice admitted me entrance. I stepped inside, and noticed two people sitting across from my father at his desk.

One of the guests was blonde, and about my age. The other, whom I assumed was his father, had darker hair, but similar facial features. I did a quick curtsy, and then asked "You called for me father?" I have never had the closest relationship with my father, and constantly felt like I was being talked down to when in his presence. He was stuck in older times, believing that women should be seen, but not heard, and we were not good for much except taking care of the household, and baring children. It was probably this treatment from him that made me hide most of my emotions, and made me the closed off person I am today. I disagreed with his beliefs, so I was no stranger to being backhanded every once and a while. But so far, he acted as the loving father in front of others. Looking towards me, my father replied "Yes. Please sit down. I have some news to inform you of." Obediently, I sat in a chair located by the side of his desk, and folded my hands in my lap. "Sensaina, from this day forward, you are engaged to Tamaki Souh. This has been arranged since a few years ago, so I will have no objections, and you will do as you are told" Standing up, I frowned, and said coldly "I see. If that's the way things are. Then as of now, you're not my father." And with a swish of skirts, I left the room.

He was furious. I could tell. He didn't say anything as I left, but I had embarrassed him in front of guests. I would most definitely get a slap later. Better start packing now. It was safe to assume that I'd be moving in with my new 'hubby to be'. But I would continue giving my father the cold shoulder. Yes, he liked women to be silent, but he feels it degrades his importance when they don't respond when spoken to. He feels like their ignoring him. Which they usually are. My father is in charge of the most famous spa's and beauty industries in the world. So looking pretty is everything. He'll sometimes have me come with him to meetings just to sit there and look pretty. Now, because it benefited his business, he was practically selling me off to the richest person in Japan. I hate my father. So even though he is one of the richest men alive, not many people like him.

The maids came in and packed my clothes, while I packed my personal items that held sentimental value for me. Once we were finished, I walked silently downstairs, and found the two guests standing by the door apparently waiting for me. "It's safe to assume that you know you'll be moving in with us, to get to know Tamaki before you get married." I nodded my head, and walked past them. "Sensaina." My father called to me. I stopped and turned around, and saw him with open arms like he was waiting for a hug. He was obviously still trying to keep up appearances. Like I would ever hug him after this. So instead of answering, or moving from my spot towards him, I simply narrowed my eyes, and then turned towards the car, climbing in without a word when I reached it. He gave a fake chuckle, and said "Ah, Sensaina has never been much for public affection. And I think she's still a bit sore about this." I rolled my eyes, and thought _you think?_ When the two entered the car, I had my mask in place, and was staring ahead of me. Tamaki smiled warmly at me, and said "Hello Sensaina-chan! My name is Tamaki, and I hope we can become great friends!" glancing at him, I snorted, then went back to staring into space.

He looked crestfallen, but then brightened up again, and started talking on and on about the school I'd be transferring to, considering I was currently attending Lobeilia academy, and about this club he was president of. About three sentences in, I sort of shut him out, only catching a phrase here and there. Mostly, I was having internal thoughts about the ways I'd find to calm my inner fury once I got to the Souh's mansion. I finally decided on some painting, and when we arrived, I grabbed my painting items I had put in a bag right away. A maid showed me my room, and I was content with it, considering it was the same size as mine back home, and it was a calming purple colour. There was even a balcony right outside of my room, off to the side, with large glass doors. It had some pretty woven seats, and a table in front of them. My frown lightened a bit when I saw the easel waiting outside for me. Father probably told them about my painting habit. But then my frown went deep again. Sighing, I sat down, and placing my paints on the table, carefully setting out the blues, greens, yellows, reds, and browns, as well as my carefully cared for paint brushes.

I got to work in my current painting of some beautiful scenery with a field of flowers and trees in the background that had a small cottage in the distance. I took extra care with the smaller details, and used tiny brushes to get the smallest of flowers. That's how Tamaki found me, sitting at my easel, with paint splotches on my face, and on my hands. He stood in the doorway, as if he was tentative about coming closer to me. but in the end, he chose to sit in the seat beside me. "I didn't know… that you liked to paint." I looked up at him, then lowered my brush, saying "Your father knows, so I'm guessing that my father- I mean, Mr. Bara told him. It helps… relax me." he smiled brightly at me, I assumed because he was happy that I told him something of myself, and he then asked "Do you mind… being engaged to me?" I kept my face emotionless as I responded "To early to tell." Before going back to painting.

From my peripheral vision, I could see him having a mental battle, but then standing up, he told me "Well, It's been a long day, and you've been here a while, would you like some dinner? That's the reason I came up here, to tell you." raising an eyebrow, I asked "Why didn't you ask a maid?" he got a sheepish look on his face, and poking his pointer fingers together, he said "Well… I wanted to get to know you. And maids can't do that for you." I was honestly surprised by this. Why was he trying so hard? If it were anyone else, they'd probably just ignore me most of the time, and then expect me to have heirs for them. I would have to be the perfect little house wife. But he was different. This made him a bit better in my books. But he was still _way_ to chatty. Putting down my brushes, I stood up, and said "Lead the way." before following him out of my room. He brought me to the dining room, and held a chair for me, then pushed the chair in. Mr. Souh was already there, and smiled at me from across the table. I nodded at him, and then turned my attention towards my dinner plate.

Dinner was awkward, and I didn't say much of anything, but I retired early, due to a large headache that had developed during the day. I quickly brushed my teeth, and washed my face, then changed into my pyjamas which consisted of a pair of comfortable shorts, and a tank top. Walking over to my bed, I picked up the medicine bottle off the side of my bed, and unscrewed the cap. Shaking out two pills, I tilted my head back, and swallowed them. After taking a swig of water from the glass that was beside my medicine bottle, I set it back down, and then crawled into bed. Closing my eyes, I snuggled closer into my pillow, and then drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, two maids were looking down at me, and they were saying "Time to wake up Miss Bara! It's already seven, and you need to get ready for school. You were transferred yesterday." Then they produced an absolutely hideous yellow dress. I frowned then sighed, and shooing the maids out, I showered and then pulled the monstrosity over my head. My already tiny waist was made even smaller by the dress, and it made my hour glass figure stick out. I applied a light amount of eye-liner on my eyes, and then walked out of the room. Tamaki was standing by the door, school bag in hand, waiting for me. He smiled brightly at me, and said "You look stunning in that dress princess." I just rolled my eyes and walked past him. "I'll be in the same class as you." I stated, rather than asked. He followed after me like a lost puppy, and said "yep! You'll also be with Kyouya. He's my best friend." "hmm. How interesting." I said with plenty of sarcasm. He didn't catch on though, and exclaimed "I know! And you'll even meet Haruhi! He's a new recruit we just took on yesterday."

I nodded in acknowledgement that I heard him, but he didn't notice the movement and kept barrelling on.

"You should visit the club after school! Then I can introduce you to everyone!" not really paying attention, I just said "Sure, sure." Without thinking. He beamed at me, and I wondered what had gotten him so happy. Oh well. We had arrived at the school. Tamaki got out first, and held out a hand for me to take. I lifted my skirt out of the way, and let my sleek black high-heeled feet touch the pavement. I was never one for those horrid school shoes the other girls were required to wear. Or the tights. So I wore these heels instead. I stepped out, and heard several girls start to whisper. "Who's that with Tamaki-Senpai?" "Wow, she's really beautiful. She looks very important too." "Hey… isn't that Sensaina Bara? Her father owns all the best quality beauty industries in the world! Maybe that's why she's so pretty." "No, I heard that Miss. Bara has never visited one of her spas her entire life. It's all natural for her." "Hah! Yeah right. That can hardly be natural." The whispers went on, but I just ignored them, and continued walking. Tamaki had placed my hand on the crook of his elbow, and we were walking towards the school building at the moment.

He kept talking on and on about the different classes there were, and how my schedule was going to be the same as his, which he thought was good, cause he couldn't wait to show me around. I just kept my face blank and emotionless, while listening to him. The bell rang just as we entered the first class for the day, and we quickly found some seats. Tamaki introduced me to a black haired boy with glasses, and I nodded in greeting. "She's not very talkative." The blonde told his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. "But she's a great listener." I gracefully sat down in the seat next to my fiancé, and folded my hands on the desk, as well as crossing my legs over one another. Class soon started, and went by quickly. Considering I already knew all of the math being taught, and had read ahead in all the lessons, class was rather boring. But I listened anyway, sitting straight, and being a good girl. I never went against the rules after that one time at Lobeilia, where I wasn't paying attention, and got smacked around at home for it. I did not want to risk it again, even though I wasn't living with Mr. Bara anymore. The rest of the classes flew by, and the end of the day arrived quickly.

As soon as the last class ended, I needed to visit the ladies room, so Tamaki told me to go to this place that was on the other side of the school, and up two flights of stairs. I must say, I was quit winded when I reached my destination. It was an unused music room, music room three, to be exact, and he told me to just go ahead and open the door. I did, and had my hair blown back with a gust of wind, and many flower petals. Now I looked like some kind of fairy princess with flower petals in my hair. I walked in, and many male voices said "Welcome!" at the same time. I raised an eyebrow, and when the blonde saw me, he jumped up and ran to give me a hug. I stopped him by outstretching my arm, and making a stop sign with my hand. It caught his forehead, and he was frozen in place, his arms still trying to reach and wrap around me. "Who's this?" a small blonde boy asked. Kyouya's glasses glinted, and opening his laptop, he said

"Sensaina Bara, meaning delicate rose is heiress of Bara beauty industries. She is seventeen, in the same class as Tamaki and myself, and has a reputation of being confessed to everyday, even though she attended Lobeilia before transferring here. And although very beautiful, she has scared many boys away with her personality which is cold, distant, and not very talkative. Had no friends at her previous school, and her hobbies are painting, playing the piano, harp and flute, as well as some singing. Loves the colour black, red and royal purple. Dislikes physical contact, country music, and saying things unnecessarily. Usually only talks when it is something important." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just smirked, saying "Some of my people are paid to read other people." Turning my attention back to Tamaki, I told him "We may be engaged, but I prefer personal space." That's when we heard girls outside the door. The rest of the Clubs eyes were bugged out, except for Kyouya's, but they had hosting to do at the moment. "Hey, where's Haruhi? He's supposed to be here by now." The twins asked. Just as the door opened, and a boy with shaggy brown hair and rumpled clothes stumbled into the room. "Ah, there you are." They said. The guests streamed in, and found their tables with their designated hosts.

Tamaki led me over to his table, and sat me down beside him. I was handed some cake, a rich chocolate one, and some tea. Apparently Haruhi was serving everyone. Soon the host club king sent Haruhi away to do some shopping for more coffee. The blonde's guests sat around him, with adoration in their eyes, and one of then asked "Tamaki, what's your favourite song?" he smiled, and said "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course." I rolled my eyes internally, and another girl asked "I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" he took her chin, and getting in close, he said "Only if you feed it to me." I resisted the urge to snort at how ridiculous it sounded. "Oh wow, your so dreamy." She started giggling, and the girl sitting to the left of me said "May I have a word with you Tamaki." A snotty tone was in her voice, and I didn't like it one bit. "I heard the host club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree." Chuckling, Tamaki said "I don't know if I'd call him that." Just as Haruhi approached us. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" Both the brown haired girl (Yes, I could tell she was a girl) and I sweat dropped.

"Piglet?" we both asked. Spotting something, Tamaki asked "Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" while pulling out some instant coffee. "It's instant coffee Tamaki." He looked over at me, and beamed, exclaiming "You're so smart Sensaina-Chan!" I rolled my eyes, and he went back to the coffee. What kind of Idiot is this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" "What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said bored. Two girls on the other couch tilted to the side and asked "Instant?" seriously. How ignorant are these people? "Woah! I've heard of this before! It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!" more girls appeared at the couch opposite us, and some said things amongst themselves. "I didn't know there was such a thing." "So it's true then. Commoners don't even have time to grind their own beans."

More people appeared behind us, and the twins on either side of me. They placed hands on my shoulders, and Kyouya said "Commoners are pretty smart." "500 grams for three hundred yen?" "that's a lot less than we normally pay." Completely annoyed now, Haruhi said "I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." I stood up, and walked around snotty girl. Placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, I said quietly. "I'll go back to buy something different. It's not your fault that people are ungrateful for what has been given them." Haruhi smiled at me, and Tamaki held up his hand. "No Haruhi, I'll keep it." everyone except for me and the brown haired girl gasped. "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone gasped again. Standing up, he announced "I will drink this coffee!" And everyone clapped while Haruhi and I groaned at all the idiots. Sighing, I went back to my spot and sat gently took the blondes hand. He looked down, and I sat him back on his seat. "What is it my dear?" he asked, and I mentally cringed at the pet-name. "You're taking things over board Tamaki." I informed him. "Did you for one second consider Haruhi's feelings when you refer to her as commoner all the time?" he just shrugged, and said "Alright Haruhi, come over here and make us some of this commoners coffee." And I noticed he still hadn't let my hand go. I tried pulling it away, but he just tightened his grip. Standing up, he pulled me up with him, and led me over to the table to wait with everyone else. But I couldn still here little Miss Princess saying to Haruhi

"Oh Tamaki. No you're taking the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Haruhi sounded confused, and Miss Priss smiled at the shaggy haired girl falsely, and told her "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." I snorted, and Tamaki looked down at me. But nothing appeared wrong, so he called "Haruhi!" she sighed, and said "I'm coming." Soon she was preparing the coffee, and Tamaki announced with sparkles "Let the tasting begin." Two girls said "I'm afraid to drink it." "I'm afraid that my father will yell at me." I held a cup also, and I said "I don't want to drink It." quickly grabbing me and dipping low to the ground, the blonde said "What if you drank it… from my mouth?" the other girls squealed, but I said "No. I hate it." This made him shrink away from me, horrified that his charm didn't work, and he went to his corner of woe. "I meant the coffee dumbass." The twins were laughing, while Tamaki whined "Mommy! Fiancé is saying bad words!" I raised an eyebrow, and everyone else asked "Mommy?" pushing up his glasses, Kyouya said "According to the club's status, since I'm the vice president, I'm assuming that I'm Mommy." That statement made the corners of my mouth turn up.

Looking around, I saw the twins doing something… rather disturbing. They were being up close and personal, with their faces only inches apart. I raised an eyebrow, but turned my head when I heard Mori and Honey-Senpai come in. Honey, as usual was riding on the back of his taller friend, and looked rather sleepy. He yawned, and said "Sorry we're running late." The girls greeted the two, and Mori set Honey on his feet. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not… completely awake." I sighed, and walked over to their table. "Hello ladies, Senpai's." I greeted. They returned the greeting, and I took out a handkerchief. There were tears gathering on the edges of Honeys eyes from yawning so much. So I gently wiped his face, and patted his hair. "You should get more sleep Honey." I told him in my quiet voice. He smiled up at me, and said "O-kay Sensaina-Chan!" I smiled softly at him, and walked towards Kyouya. Some girls from Honeys table were whispering. "She's so cool!" "I wish I could be as graceful as her." And "she's just like a beautiful princess! She and Tamaki would be great together." While the Tamaki fans disagreed silently in their heads.

I arrived where Haruhi and Kyouya were standing and caught the last thing that Kyouya was saying. "By the way… do you have a passport?" Tamaki appeared out of no-where, and snaking an arm around my waist, he walked up to Haruhi and blew some air onto her neck. Haruhi squeaked, and was breathing heavily out of surprise. She let out a breath, then asked "Please don't do that again." Chuckling, Tamaki said "You need a make-over, or no girls going to look twice at you." "Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." "Are you kidding? That's the most important thing! You've got to learn how to be a gentleman, and please the ladies just like Me." he informed the brown haired girl, as he dipped me as if we were dancing, and he held a rose close to my face. Pushing a pressure point in his neck, he dropped like a rock, and I straightened myself out. "It's okay Haruhi. You don't have to get girls to look at you. It would be rather weird for you to be a lesbian." "That's one person who thinks that." She muttered.

Tamaki stood up, recovered from my silent attack, and carried on like nothing had happened. "It's a cruel world isn't it? it's not often God creates a perfect person like _Moi_ perfect both inside _and_ out. I understand how you feel since you're not as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself. Otherwise, how would you go on living?" then after that, he kept going on, and on, and _on_ but I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Haruhi who was looking like she was trying to remember something. Suddenly Tamaki appeared beside her, and said "And don't forget, how effective a glance to the side can be." Only to be interrupted by Haruhi going "I got it!" I could see what she was thinking, and said "I agree." "Oh, did you think I was cool Sensain-." "He's obnoxious." Which made the blonde go to his corner of woe. The twins were laughing, and from both sides, slung an arm around my waist. "You're a great fiancé alright." They said, and I sighed. "I'm sorry Tamaki. But your coolness did have a small effect on me." "and you're lesson did strike a small cord." getting up, he was perfectly fine, and he asked "Really, it did? Let me show you how cool I can be! I can show you so much more on hosting Haruhi!" the twins shrugged, and said "You can teach him all there is to know about hosting, but he's not going to bet very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know."

"he doesn't really look the part, but maybe if we took off his glasses it would help." "hey, I need those! I lost my contacts the first day of school." Next thing I knew, Tamaki was instructing everyone to go do something, and Haruhi was being dragged to the dressing rooms. With my emotionless mask in place, I followed after them, and waited patiently for the twins to get out. Soon enough, they were thrown out from behind the curtains, and caught themselves just in time. Walking past them, I walked in, and helped Haruhi with her tie. "You know Tamaki is going to have a break down when he figures things out." She sweat dropped, and said "yeah, I know."

Several hours later, I pulled back the curtain to reveal the cleaned up Haruhi. She was pretty cute as a boy. Tamaki and the twins thought she was cute too, and the twins remarked "If we had known this is how you look, then we would have helped you out sooner." "Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers. By the way Tamaki, Customer rates have been increasing since Miss. Bara has started coming to the school, and to the club. Seeing you two together raises the rates quite a substantial amount. Mostly because of Sensaina-Chan though. The girls seem to appreciate her character." Tamaki squealed with delight, and then told Haruhi that if she could get one-hundred costumers, then the 80,000 yen debt would be forgotten. The next day, I was sitting by Tamaki again, as usual, and had Miss Priss on my other side again, as usual. The blonde was looking behind him, watching how Haruhi was doing. She was a natural, and all the guests had ever present blushes on their faces. "Have you forgotten about me Tamaki?" the princess asked, and looking over at her, Tamaki suddenly realized she was still there and was quick to console her. "Oh no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him." "Of course I have to. I'm training him to become a gentleman like me." I coughed quietly, and then watched as he snapped his fingers then ordered the new host to come to him. She walked over, and asked "What's up?" "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest princess Aionokogi." A flash of recognition went across the brunettes face for a second, then she smiled, and said "Ah, Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki got up from his seat, and begun spinning poor Haruhi around. "That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good, super good, amazingly go-od!" he squealed. Knowing this wouldn't end well, I grunted, then uttered out "leave Haruhi alone…Darling." As quiet as I could. But he still heard it. "Darling? Oh yes! Call me Darling all you like my dear! It was so cute! That embarrassed face you made! Do it again! Do it again for daddy!" at the beginning of his tirade, he had grabbed me, and was hugging me to him closely, as he spun around. I struggled, and was having trouble breathing. "Help me! Mori!" and was immediately lifted out of my harasser's arms.

The gentle giant was now holding me in the crook of his arm, and Tamaki was pouting. "That… was a little bit extreme. Come on sweetie, let daddy give you a big hug!" "I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." From the corner of my eye, I could see Miss Priss glaring at the scene we were making. When I was finally let down, on instinct, I lifted my hand up to my neck, feeling the necklace that was ever present around my neck. "A fine piece of jewellery that is." Kyouya said. I nodded, and then smiled softly, saying "It was my mothers. She gave it to me the night she… passed away." I stroked it gently, then stood up, walking over to where a tea pot was. "May I ask what she died from?" he asked, and I looked down. "A disease that gradually makes you weaker and weaker you're legs usually give out first, and then slowly the rest of your body. It slowly strips away life from you, over many years. Even moving her eyes was agonizingly hard before she died. I'm not sure what the disease is called." He nodded, and I sipped my tea. "What time is it?" I asked him, having forgotten my phone, and there were no clocks in site. "4:50" he said, and I widened my eyes, and quickly went to my bag. Pulling out my medicine container, I shook out two pills, and swallowed them.

"Thank you." I told him, and then walked over to the window. I sat on the sill, and looked down. The pond was just below me, and everyone else had left the room. "You shouldn't get close to him." A voice behind me said threateningly. I looked to the side to see Miss. Aionokogi standing there, with a smug look on her face. "Because _my_ father has me engaged to him." I almost laughed out loud at her pathetic attempts to scare me, or make me cry, I don't know which, but I simply replied "Well, Miss Aionokogi, _your_ father must be mistaken, because last time I checked, I was the one engaged to him. And I'm pretty sure it's against the law to have two wives. So get your facts straight please, before you try to make some pathetic attempt at trying to intimidate me." I told her, before I looked away from her and out the window again. I could hear her wanting to explode and say something, but I whipped my head around when I felt something being pulled from my neck. Opening the window next to mine, she held my mother's necklace out of it, and with a sneer, said "And you think you're so special. Well, I'm letting you know, that Tamaki is _mine_! Not some stupid little girl who just came here!" and with that, she threw it out the window. I watched as it landed in the pond, and my heart dropped as it slowly sank to the bottom. Not sparing a look towards her, I got up, and walked down out of the building and to the pond.

Reaching the edge of it, I slipped off my shoes, and hiked my skirt up, tying it around my waist, so it now reached a few inches above the knees. Stepping into the cool water, I started searching the bottom of the pond for my necklace. "Why are you in the pond Sensaina?" Tamaki asked. "I dropped my necklace out the window." I told him. He looked at me strangely; but shrugged his shoulders. I kept searching, but then looked up when I heard some splashing sounds. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet." "A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." The corners of my mouth turned up a bit, and I bent down to continue searching. My heart was getting heavier and heavier as I couldn't find it. That was the last thing I had to remember my mother by. I jumped a bit as I felt a hand on my arm. "This what you're looking for?" he asked me, and I smiled at the silver necklace in his hand. Walking behind me, he clasped it around my neck, and then moved my hair out the way. "You know… this is the first time I've seen you smile." He told me. I immediately dropped the smile from my face, and muttered "I know. It's creepy looking. I've never liked my smile."

Shaking his head, he told me "No! No! I really like your smile. It makes me feel like I'm actually getting to start to know the real you." I looked shyly up at him, and then looked at my feet. It was silent for a moment, until I cleared my throat, and stepped out of the water. "Well, thank you Tamaki, for wasting some of your time with me, I believe I shall be going now." I finished slipping my high-heels on, then turned to walk away. Long fingers wound around my wrist, and pulling me closer to him, he said "Don't be afraid to let someone in Sensaina. Let someone be there for you. _I _want to be there for you. You can't keep those walls up forever." I sighed, and replied "Sometimes those walls are all I have to keep me from breaking. They just get stronger over the years." Before walking away, and to our limo that was waiting for us.

I found myself sitting at Tamaki's table as usual the next day, but Miss. Priss wasn't there, to my relief. Instead, she was sitting at a separate table with Haruhi, and I could tell she was up to nothing good. Standing up, I placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder to signal I was leaving. He nodded, and I walked over to that table. "Is there a prob-." Only to be cut off when she over-turned the table and Haruhi landed on her. She let out a scream, and was yelling for people to take away the horrible poor person. That's when I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. Tamaki had already helped the faker up, with her dripping wet from water being poured on her, and the blonde was brushing the hair out of her face. She was whining to him, and making big puppy dog eyes. It made me furious. "You disgust me." I spit out. Everyone turned to look at me, and I walked calmly over to her. "First, you attempt to destroy an item very precious to me, and _then_, you go and hurt one of my friends." Everyone was getting nervous of the dark aura surrounding me. She turned to Tamaki, and said "Don't listen to her, she's just like this because she killed her mother." Looking down, my hair covered my face, and I said in a low dangerous voice "I would shut up if I were you." she just laughed, and said "Oh Sensaina, your so-." And was cut off by her head whipping to the side. I stood before her, with my hand still raised from hitting her across the cheek.

"You know nothing about her. So just. shut. Up." She held her hand to her cheek, and screeched "**Tamaki!**" "You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be our guest dear. And you've hurt my fiancé. And that can never be over-looked." The rest of the guests gasped at the news, and some began crying. "But why Tamaki…" the red haired girl began. "You idiot!" she cried, before running out the door. Tamaki raised Haruhi's quota by a lot, she now had to get 1000 costumers, and sent her to change into a spare uniform. Kyouya ushered the guests out the door after that, while I stood there, staring at the floor, with my bottom lip trembling, and tears making their way down my face. Lifting my chin, Tamaki asked "Are you alright my dear?" I quickly wiped away my tears with my sleeve, and said I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes I…I…" before I broke out into a fit of coughs I fell forward, and gripping the front of his shirt, I found it hard to breathe. "Have you taken your pills today Miss. Bara?" Kyouya asked, and I shook my head no. he tsked, and said "You're over two hours late. No wonder this would happen." He handed to pills to me, and I managed to stop coughing enough to swallow them. I took a sip of water, and shakily sat down. Helping me lie down, Tamaki told me to rest before getting some towels to give to Haruhi. I fell asleep quickly, and didn't hear the commotion that the host club king made when he found he Haruhi was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tamaki?" I asked, as I slowly opened the door to music room #3. When it opened, what was before me, was a tropical paradise. I was shocked, but then held out my hand for a bird to land on. One did, and it was blue, with pink wings and head. It was small, and rested on one finger. Walking over to the host club, I stroked the birds head as I watched them. "Welcome." They all said in unison. Rolling my eyes, I stepped closer, and squeaked when Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. My face was bright red in embarrassment, and he held my chin up with his fingers. "I have a costume for you too." He whispered. "What?" I asked, before pushing myself away from his advances. He pouted, and the twins said "The Lord made you a costume to match his. It's in the back." "But… I don't want to-." I managed to get out before I was thrown into the changing rooms, with the eccentric tropical dress sent in after me. Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I got it on. Adjusting the head dress, I fixed my gold arm bands, then walked outside. "This is ridiculous." I muttered, and winced when I heard the twins and Tamaki squeal "So cute!" while giving me a huge hug.

I stepped out of it, and said "Guy's, someone's coming." Before being dragged with them to their regular positions. Tamaki once again pulled me into his lap, and I saw the door open and Haruhi stepping inside. She looked as surprised as I was, and some-what annoyed. "I may be wrong, but I'm sure that it's early spring." She said confused. I slid off of my fiancés lap, and walked up to her saying "I think the idea is to chase away the winter chill with somewhere warm and pretty." We both sighed, and went to stand with the others for the host club opening. It seemed for the greeting position, my spot was on the lap of the blonde, and everyone else was where they regularly were. Soon everyone was situated at their tables once the ladies entered, and Tamaki was attempting to make me blush again like he had earlier. I just ignored him, and made my blank face. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party." I smiled a bit, excited that we could dress up, but then frowned again when I remembered something important. "Tamaki… I can't dance." I told him quietly, while staring down at the table. The guests gasped, excited for this new dramatic love scene that was unfolding. Lifting my chin up, he said "It's okay. I'll teach you."

The guests squealed at this 'perfect love', and I rolled my eyes internally. Kyouya had suggested that we dramatize things a bit, because the girls enjoyed romance novels, and loved seeing love in play that much more in real life. We played it up, and made the girls faint from excitement, but it was true that I couldn't dance. I may be able to sing, but I was a failure at dancing. Pretty amazing since the same girl could easily walk in six inch high-heels with no problem. But when I danced, I always tripped over my own two feet and ended up hurting myself. All my dance teachers had given up on me. It didn't help that I never liked any of my dance partners. They were always too busy staring down the front of my shirt to actually dance properly. But the day was soon over, and Tamaki was upset about something.

He was pouting, and I didn't know what about. Keeping my blank face, I reached over and patted him on the head. He immediately sprung up, squealing "You're so cute! Trying to make Daddy feel better! Awwww, come here, let daddy give you a hug!" I let out a sigh of regret of such a small action as he squeezed the life out of me. But he quickly reverted back to his sad self again and went on a rant about how Haruhi should go back to being a girl. Finally, It ended with Haruhi being required to master dancing within a week. When we were practicing after school, Tamaki was sulking in the corner, depressed since he couldn't dance with Haruhi or me. The twins had already volunteered to dance with me, and I was having a pretty good time. They were taking turns, and I was dancing with Hikaru at the moment. Holding me close, he twirled me around, but I lost may balance, and ended up falling and hurting myself. Squatting down, the red haired boy asked if I was okay, and I replied with "My ankle… it hurts. Ug. I'm such a clutz." I rubbed at it, and Hikaru helped me up.

"Here. Come sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea." I did as told, and sat down, and watched with interest as Haruhi's dance partner was denying something, and looking quite flustered. I smiled at the scene secretively, and the tried to hide the cough threatening to escape my mouth. It did manage to come out, and I quickly pulled my handkerchief to cover my mouth. But Tamaki noticed it. He rushed over, asking if I had taken my medicine, and I replied "Yes Tamaki, I have, I'm just feeling a little under the weather today." He then fussed over me non-stop, making me want to strangle him. "Really Tamaki, I'm fine. Just a cough. I'll be better with some rest." "B-b-but, you coughed! I don't want you to collapse again!" rolling my eyes, I looked away from him and into my tea cup. "Haru-chan!" Honey greeted, as he jumped onto the brown haired girls back. "Guess what! Those two do know each other! He's her fiancé!" "Kyouya, how long have you known about this?" the taller blonde asked. I was completely lost to what everyone was talking about. "About them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers. It seems those two are childhood friends, their marriage was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information benefited us, so I disregarded it." "I see."

"Tohru Suzushima, outstanding grades, better social status, he's ordinary looking, very reliable. If I had to fault him for anything…" the twins popped up, saying "He doesn't have much presence," "And he's faint hearted!" "So in other words… he's boring." Kyouya finished for them. "Suzushima is a good boy… right?" Honey asked in his cute voice. "Yeah." Mori intoned. "Alright everyone!" Tamaki announced. "We'll have to work on our strategy." "Which one?" everyone asked. He ignored them however, and said "Gentlemen, it is our duty as members of the host club to make every girl happy!" he was frozen when he heard my distant coughing in the corner. Immediately, he was beside me, fussing over me, and feeling my temperature. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and pulled him away from me. I silently thanked her, and looked at him with my blank face. "Please don't get in my fa- achoo!" I sneezed, and the twins snickered. "You sound like a pixie." I raised an eyebrow, and donning evil grins on their faces, they slinked over to me, and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"You know…" one started. "…we could make you feel better." The other finished. "We'll make you some chicken noodle soup at our house!" they announced together, as they dragged me to their limo. "No! Come back with daddy's fiancé!" Tamaki yelled, while trying to run after us. But they were already driving away, and had me securely between them, snuggling up to me. I didn't have enough energy to push them away, and sneezed again. "Awwww. Poor Sensaina." They crooned, and I rolled my eyes.

The next week, I was feeling better, and the twins had made me dress up in midnight blue dress that matched my eyes. They even had someone do my hair and make-up, and by the end of it all, I was exhausted, even though the evening hadn't even started. They left a while before me, and when the car arrived, the event had already started, and Tamaki had just finished with the announcements. The door opened, much louder than I wanted it to, and everyone turned to look at me. I just kept my head high, and walked into the room. "Miss. Bara has come to the ball!" "I love that dress! I wonder where she got it from." "I bet she just came to take away all of Tamaki's attention." "She looks dazzling." I looked up slowly, and saw Tamaki on the staircase, staring at me. I kept my neutral face, however, and curtsied when I came to the foot of the stairs. Kyouya finished with the announcements, and the night began. The twins rushed over to me, and snickered when Tamaki started sobbing because he couldn't have my first dance.

"I can't dance guys." I whispered, and they said "It'll be fine! We'll lead you!" I sighed, but followed after them anyway. They had me tired after two dances with them, one each, and I was ready to sit down. But they pulled me back up from my chair, saying "Come on! You've got to help us with our plan!" before dragging me out of the room. The rest of the host club, excluding Tamaki was there already. Mori came in with Haruhi, and the twins said "There you are!" "You didn't have to be so forceful!" "Never mind that! Go get changed." And Honey pushed the protesting Haruhi into the changing room. I followed after her, and opened the package that was in her hands, taking the dress out. "Here." I said, while making her take off the suit. I pulled the dress over her head, and helped put the wig on. Kyouya was saying something, but I blocked out any unnecessary noise that might distract me from my task. Finally, I pulled back the curtain, and both we girls stepped out. I led Haruhi over to the make-up table, and sat her down, watching as the twins did the make-up. "You've gotta ask him how he feels okay?" Honey-Senpai said, while giving that kidish giggle he usually has after saying something.

"Uh… we know this is the bosses strategy, but this is kind of unsettling." The twins said. Haruhi was then finished, and I was forced to sit down to have my make-up re-done. "I really see no point in doing this." I told them. "My make-ups fine." Just then, the taller blond opened the doors, and said "Gentlemen, here you all are! What are you doing? The guests are waiting for…" and stopped when he saw Haruhi standing to the side. She looked fabulous, and the twins asked "So, what do you think?" "Wow you look so cute Haruhi!" Honey threw in. "My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She said, while walking awkwardly. "Good luck Haruhi!" the red headed doppelgangers called after her. Tamaki stood there, his one arm wrapped around me, and he whispered "You look beautiful." I blushed, surprising myself, and I looked away so he couldn't see my face. "I'll be going to get Kanako now." I said, excusing myself. Walking back into the ballroom, I looked around for a blue dress, and brown hair. I found her quickly, and walked over to her. "Miss Kanako." I said in my monotone voice. "A word please?" she looked confused, but she followed me out anyway. "I wish to show you something." I told her, and I linked arms with her, which was very unlike me. We walked for a bit, and she asked me "Where are we going Sensaina-Chan?" "You know… you're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others." I told her, my emotionless mask in place. "What do you mean by that?"

"I figured you out Kanako. And although I may not be the most experienced in love, I know how it hurts to not have the one you love pay attention to you, and love you back. But for you, your situation is different. He still loves you Kanako, even though your switching from host to host to gain his attention. And I noticed, you always look the happiest gazing into a tea-cup. Do you really want to throw that all away?" she looked shocked, then sad. Looking to the ground, she said "No matter how hard I try, he never notices me. Now he's decided to study abroad without… without even telling me." smiling slightly, I asked "Are you willing to let him go without even saying anything?" she looked at me, then towards the door we were in front of. Walking away from me, I smiled softly, and whispered "I thought not." Before walking away. I was waiting a bit away from the door, and turned around when the sound of running feet caught my attention. "Looks like we just made matters worse." Haruhi said, and I saw Tamaki standing near her. "But he did go running after her." I told them. The stopped, and looked over at me, before smiling.

"Come along kitten, time to get the party started." I raised an eyebrow, and asked "Kitten?" he beamed, saying "It's my new nick-name for you!" I rolled my eyes, and then sighed, but a barely there smile was just visible. We arrived at the ballroom, and speaking into a microphone, Tamaki said "Ladies and gentleman, It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for, this couple." He said, gesturing to Kanako and her Fiancé "Princess Kanako, may I have this dance?" her beloved asked, and she hesitated, before putting her hand in his, and saying "… yes." They began the dance, and I glanced to the side, raising an eyebrow at the twins, who where chewing on banana's. sighing, Tamaki stretched out his arms, thus hitting me in the face, and poking me in the eye. I stumbled backwards, but the twins caught me. "Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" I held my eye, as it watered, and Tamaki only then realised I was injured. "Sensaina! What ever happened? Are you alright?" rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the twins as the talked into a microphone, while holding their banana peels in their hands.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" "Congratulations Princess Kanako Nasazuzaki." Everyone started clapping, and I managed to peel Tamaki off of me. "As a reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" "You ready?" he asked no-one really, and a wave of something unfamiliar came over me. Wait… he was going to kiss someone? It was on the cheek… but still! It was a kiss! "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." One said, and the feeling of relief washed over me. relief… I was… not happy about sharing my fiancé? What an interesting development… I will have to conduct some experiments on myself. Both Haruhi and Tamaki were freaking out at this development, and the twins simply shrugged, saying "Kyouya told us that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." Grumbling, Haruhi said "There is no way I can kiss her." glasses flashing, Kyouya said "If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third." Making up her mind, Haruhi convinced herself "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

So walking down the steps that separated her from the newly reunited brunette, Haruhi went to give her kiss. But at the last second, Tamaki freaked out, and yelled "Stop Haruhi!" and pushed the cross-dressers back, making both their faces turn, and their lips to connect. I couldn't contain myself. I held my stomach as my gales of laughter rang throughout the night. But hey were soon drowned out by the girls squealing at the scene, and Tamaki's horrified face, which made me laugh harder. I was gripping Mori's Jacket, in an attempt to keep myself upright as I was doubled over in fits of giggles. The twins where looking at me with wide grins on their faces, obviously pleased with themselves for planning this. Calming myself down somewhat, I straightened, and said "I'll be leaving now. I bid you goodnight." Walking down the steps to where Tamaki had tears streaming down his face, I hauled him up, going on my tip-toes, gave him a kiss on the cheek, before whispering "Good night." With that, I walked away, my footsteps silent as I walked to my limo to depart.


End file.
